Be Mine and Suffocate
by starrynightly
Summary: Valentine Day sequel to "A Rather Romantic Letter". Izaya repays Shizuo for the chocolates he received in as a sort of joke, which turned rather heated. And later, Erika becomes one happy fangirl. Shizaya fluff. OOC? IC?


The moment Shizuo handed over Izaya's Valentine gift to Namie, he knew he would be in for some serious shit. He remembered the second-long gleam of amusement he saw in the secretary's eyes, and he did not feel angry at this, but rather embarrassment that tinged at one of his cheeks. He shook his head free from thought as leant against a large building, inhaling the smoke from his cigarette. Just thinking about that silly memory made him want to faint from frustration.

And what's with that Walker-kid, anyway? He forced him to do this stupid thing in the first place after a week of non-stop annoyance. He couldn't really say "no fucking way in all of the levels of hell" to the guy who begged him so pathetically, so . . . Shizuo just ignored him, hoping he'd leave him alone in an hour or so. But he kept following the debt collector everywhere all week, ALL WEEK, and even when he flipped his shit Walker stayed his ground. He had this repulsed look on his face the whole time, too. And thinking about THAT made him want to tear his own hair out and eat it. But no, what really took the icing on the huge-anger cake was when a box of chocolates was shoved into his hands by that kid. His eyes were twinkling oddly in slight disgust and mischief, but . . .

Really?

A heart-shaped pink box of chocolates?

Wrapped up in a pretty red bow?

To give to the guy he hated most in this world?

For Valentine's day? Hah! Must be opposite day for the crazies.

Either way, he hoped the box would spontaneously combust in thin air and wither away like cumpled leaves. And not only that, Walker told him to write a "heart-felt" letter for Izaya. As if the chocolate wasn't enough! But he wrote the letter anyway, it was like he was obligated to, when he really didn't have to do so. Shizuo blames it on the puppy eyes. It was always. The freaking. Puppy. Eyes.

Well, he prayed to whatever god that would listen to him that he would have a peaceful Valentine - away from all the annoyances. Tom even gave a day off with a holiday bonus . . . Yay! But so far, Ikebukuro had been relatively quiet, maybe a little too quiet, but he didn't mind much. Perhaps he had appeased the secret chocolate-beast Izaya was on this day of Valentine . . . until he smelled a familiar stench come near.

Shizuo scowled and threw the cigarette away on the ground. He stomped it out. Shizuo defensively slid his hands out of his pockets. It wasn't until he heard Izaya's joyful, teasing cry when he turned around, and HOLY-

. . . Izaya's pink, cotton lips . . . w-were on his . . .

What the fuck.

Shizuo felt Izaya's arms curl around his neck, and the blonde man just stood there in shock, yet surprisingly not from disgust. His hands were splayed in the air near Izaya's slender hips. He did not voice any grunts of protest, he had a vaguely surprised disposition on his face with a twitching eyebrow for the final touch. One could say he looked oddly pleased. Izaya pulled away from his lips with a little pant, a soft blush on his cheeks, and then he grinned. His arms remained in place.

"That's to repay you for such delicious chocolate, Shizu-chan! Thank you ever so much! But . . ." He smirked evilly, "I'd rather you suffocate and die." Izaya clamped onto the other's nose with one hand. Shizuo automatically opened his mouth to breathe, but Izaya saw this as the perfect opportunity to furtively slip his tongue into his mouth. Shizuo growled and attempted to pull away for air, but he couldn't; Izaya's grip on him was far too tight.

Shizuo growled irritably before he decided he would play Izaya's cute game. He pulled the informant closer to himself, but tilted their bodies toward the ground in a manner that could be considered agressive dominance. The ex-bartender was determined to starve the smaller man of oxygen as he rolled his tongue into his mouth, explorering the cavern hinted with the taste of chocolate. Shizuo practically crushed the body to himself, but not too tight to break bones, but he groaned against Izaya's lips at the thought of overpowering him in such a way.

Izaya was on a field trip of excitement! . . . until he felt Shizuo begin to feverishly smack his chapped lips against his own. Izaya gasped between kisses desperately for air as he was torn from both clawing at the bartender's back and twirling his unoccupied hand in blonde locks. His body was consumed into Shizuo's warmth. This heat was foreign to him and blood rushed into his cheeks while an electricity of pleasant feelings ran down his spine. He wanted to press closer to it yet push it away at the same time. He was conflicted as he felt Shizuo's experienced tongue work its way around his mouth, against his tongue, and he perceived himself to be absolutely conquered - something he would normally abhor, but in this case . . .

Yeah . . .

"Karisawa-chan, Karisawa-chan!" Walker shouted, waving happily as he ran up to his best friend, who sat comfortably in the van.

"Ah, Yumasaki-kun? What is it?" Erika turned, puzzled, as she was previously reading a manga titled "Kuroshitsuji." Walker skidded into a halt as he bent down to catch his breath, but as soon as he finshed, he shoved a few pictures into Erika's hands while grinning like an embarrassed fox. Erika, blinked, still puzzled, but when she glanced at the photography, she launched herself into a blushing, squealing fit of joy.

Those photographs were very detailed pictured of Heiwajima Shizuo heatedly making out with none other than Orihara Izaya.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Karisawa-chan!"

And later on, an ambulance had to have been called because of medical condition: heavy blood loss.

**Late sequel is late! ;A; **

**Ah, oh well. So. Sloppy make outs on Valentine's Day anyone?**

**Lolol, I tried to keep this as IC as possible, so I hope I did relatively well (**). This sequel. Oh my god. I am so tired and it's only like 10:17pm right now, and I hope I didn't make any stupid mistakes on it and I don't really want to bother checking on it. XD**

**Welp, I hope you had a good V-Day, I know I did, and I'm single! :D**


End file.
